1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a technique relevant to the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some of image forming apparatuses are each equipped with a GPS function and thereby capable of acquiring position information indicating a set position thereof (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2011-232819 (Patent Document 1)). Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus which comprises a position information acquisition part for acquiring position information of the image forming apparatus by using a GPS.
By the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to use the position information of the image forming apparatus as appropriate. For example, it is possible to automatically specify an image forming apparatus which is closest to an external terminal among a plurality of image forming apparatuses by using respective position information of the image forming apparatuses, to thereby send a printing instruction or the like to the closest image forming apparatus.
The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, is based on the premise that the position information of the image forming apparatus is acquired by using a GPS function of the image forming apparatus itself. Therefore, when an image forming apparatus has no GPS function, disadvantageously, it is difficult for the image forming apparatus to acquire position information thereof.